


You're a Useless Child

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Child Abuse, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: "My silly boy has allowed his eyes to grow arrogant and rude. For this, I shall take him on a trip to punish land." (reupload)





	You're a Useless Child

You're such a useless child.

I can't recall a single time where you were ever beneficial to me. Apparently, your mother thought the same thing, because she left me shortly after you were born. Your very existence is a blot on my life, as well as the lives of every person you come into contact with.

Your little friends seem to think the opposite, but I know better. I know that the bird cries at night whenever you go to sleep. I know that the red one has no faith in you. That's why he left, you know. He had enough of you, enough of this world with you in it, so he took the nearest exit he could and never looked back.

When he found me and my machine, he couldn't resist the chance to try it out for himself. Remember how your eyes bled? Remember how you screamed for it to stop? That was exactly what he was hoping for when he mashed the buttons on my beautiful contraption.

I created this prison to trap you, you know. When you're safe and locked away, you can't be of harm to anyone. I managed to trick those fools into staying with you, to keep you nice and happy, to keep you from wanting to escape and ruin my life. Evidently, they got sick of you, too.

"But Dad," you may be asking (even though you know I told you not to call me that, because you are a disgrace to my name and do not deserve to view me as one of your own), "if you were trying to keep me happy, then why all the lessons?"

Good question, my little parasite. In return, let me ask you this: Did you really think I'd let you off so easily for what you've done?

You murdered my wife. You never left me alone. You screamed and cried and crawled to me, begging for love and sustenance that you never deserved. Of course I would want you to suffer for all that you did, just as much as I wanted to ensure that you would never leave the special little hell that I made just for you, and every so often I would come in and check on you because I loved you so much and I wanted to make sure that you were behaving.

"I'm your friend," I'd tell you as I loomed over you. "I just want you to be good. Can you be good for me?" And you'd nod and you'd apologize for your wrongdoings (as if that would repair the damage), and I'd pat your head and stroke the spot where I hit you. A good child. A useless child.

I must say, I was impressed at how long you lasted. Even when your bird friend was killed, you never once tried to escape.

Come to think of it, you probably would have stayed longer if it wasn't for that little mishap. I'll admit, I never intended to kill him. My creations take on a life of their own, and sometimes that can be problematic. While it was fun to watch you devour his innards hungrily, I knew that I had made a grave mistake in allowing my teachers to get so carried away.

Maybe if you had stepped in, you could have saved him. If you had just told him, "Wait, don't go!" or "Come back!", that might have been enough to change his mind. But you didn't, because you were too stupid and selfish to care about your friend's feelings, just like how you never cared about mine when you took my wife from me.

Oh, well. At least I finally have you firmly in my grasp now. It took some time and effort to find you, but I can see everywhere. This time, you won't be getting away.

This time, no one can save you.


End file.
